Everyone Deserves a Second Chance
by Xx Thunderstruck xX
Summary: Jess Davis is new to Hogwarts, and doesn't want anything to do with guys. But Sirius eventually wins her over, and dating is better then Jess thinks. But Jess finds Sirius with another girl, and stops trusting him completly. (Full summary inside)PG13 to b
1. First Encounters

**Welcome to my first fanfic! The chapters will get longer, I promise! All you have to do is send me a review, and tell me honestly if you like the story or not. If you do, I'll continue with it. **

**And for no reason (except that I hate him with a burning passion) Peter won't be appearing in this story. Lets just say his parents wanted to home school him. Really sorry to those who don't mind Peter, it's just that he wouldn't really do anything except follow the Marauders around and talk occasionally.**

**Summary:** **When Jess Davis comes to Hogwarts, the last thing on her mind is dating. However, thanks to experience, Sirius knows how to manipulate any girls mind. Now the two are a couple, and they couldn't be happier. But when Jess finds Sirius with another girl, she stops trusting him completely. Now Sirius will go to any lengths to win her back...**

**First Encounters**

Running her hands through her hair, Jess Davis glanced at her watch. She had exactly two hours to get to train station before her train left. Sighing, she stuffed her only friend, a black cat named Kizzy, unceremoniously into his cage and heaved it into the back seat of the car.

"Hurry up, mum!" Jess shrieked at her mother through the open window. Luckily, they lived relatively close to downtown London, so her mom wasn't making them _too_ late.

"Honey, I need to straighten my hair! You know how bad my hair is in the morning!"

"Oh, for the love of..." Jess marched into the house and up the stairs into her mom's room. "Mom, no one is gonna see you anyway! We went through this already. You drop me off at the station, and I unload everything myself, before you dash off to mall - again. You won't even have to get out of the bloody car."

"But sweetie, I won't have time to fix myself up between now and the mall. You know that," her mom, Salina, whined.

Jess shoved her watch in Salina's face long enough for her to find out the time, before yelling, "Do I look like I care about how straight your hair is?!?" She grabbed her mom by the wrist before Salina could respond and dragged her out to the waiting car.

"Just what do you think you're doing, Jess?" Salina got no response. "Look at me! I'm a mess! Do you honestly expect me to go out in public like this?

"You know what? You're right, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so stupid." Salina smiled at her only daughter. "I should know by now that your appearances are _much_ more important than my education. I mean, _what_ was I thinking?" With that, Jess shoved the last of her luggage into to the trunk, slammed it closed, and got into the front seat, waiting. Her mother reluctantly got in the drivers side and started the engine.

If it wasn't for the current rage that was blinding her, Jess would've laughed at her mother's appearance. Salina had only had time to straighten half of her hair, so one half was smooth, and the other half looked as if it'd just gotten blasted a tornado. She had put on high heels, yet was still dressed in her bathrobe, and her lipstick was smudged slightly from when Jess had yanked her out to the car.

Jess, on the other hand, was much better groomed. For some odd reason, she never had to try really hard to look fantastic, something her mom envied her for. Her red-brown hair was freakishly straight in the morning, and she only needed a glance from her hazel eyes in any guy's direction to make them drop whatever they were doing and stare adoringly at her.

But Jess couldn't care less if a boy was after her. She was one of those girls who didn't have any friends of the female type. She personally found they complained about everything, relentlessly talked about who their crushes were, and what they were going to do about it. The girls in her old school did this constantly, and by the end of the first two months, Jess found herself crouched in a corner, chewing her hair.

Jess _did_ have many friends, though. They were just all guys. And they all adored her. As far as they were concerned, she was one of the guys, just with longer hair. She argued over which Quidditch team was going to get the World Cup, and she laughed when a girl went out of her way to get a guy. But the thing that her friends liked about her most was her spunky personality. Although quiet around home, Jess was known at her previous school to be in detention every other day. Actually, they had moved from their home in Canada to start at another school in England because she had been expelled from her first one. She had done some serious damage to the cafeteria, plastering everyone with hot chili, while somehow managing to blow a whole in the wall. This resulted in her expulsion, and 2 months of sitting in her room with nothing to amuse herself with, courtesy of her mother.

Jess was a vibrant fifteen year old, who had been a witch as long as she could remember. Her mom had told her when she accidentally made her bottle of hairspray attack Salina when she was three years old. Now, Jess was always finding fascinating new things in the books and encyclopedias that filled the library in her house. She actually found a spell that could turn a person's skin inside out while she was grounded. Not exactly the thing anyone would want to witness, but interesting all the same.

Salina, on the other hand, went out of their way to look flattering. Her blonde hair and blue eyes made her seem sweet and charming – it had worked on her dad. But her dad had been quite thoughtless when he was young, and married Salina simply because she was pretty. But before his daughter was even born, he decided he didn't like Salina, and moved out. Now it was just Jess, her mom, and Kizzy, who was currently howling in the backseat indignantly.

Jess fiddled with a hole in her jeans as they pulled into the parking lot of the train station. As Salina made to get out and help her, she muttered "Don't even bother," and started to unload her luggage. She only had one suitcase, but it weighed a ton, and she had to carry Kizzy as well, so it was a difficult task getting from the car to platforms 9 and 10. With forty-five minutes to get onto the train, she decided to wait until the crowd thinned a bit before going through the barrier.

It soon became obvious that Kizzy was very uncomfortable, and since the cat was her only friend, Jess opened the cage and took him out. He soon began purring while he fell asleep in Jess's arms. She looked down and smiled. She had found Kizzy in her backyard one day with no identification. After putting out posters and calling various people, he wasn't claimed, so she took him and declared him as her own. Now the two were inseparable.

Once most of the crowd was boarded onto the train that left at 10:30 on platform 9, Jess gently put Kizzy back into his cage and began to lug her trunk towards to barrier. It was quite tough, but she somehow managed to get through. Now, the tricky part was getting it onto the train and finding a compartment. Looking around, she saw all the attendants were already attending to someone else, so she would have to do it alone. Putting her arm through the handle of Kizzy's cage, she could now lift the trunk with two hands. Jess soon realized this was going to be a painful journey, as the weight of the cat made the handle dig into her arm, and the trunk was heavier to lift than to drag. But thanks to her perseverance, Jess was able to get up the steps into the train. Placing the cage on top of her trunk, she started to drag it through the corridor, glancing through the windows for any empty compartments.

Finally finding one at the back of the train, she put Kizzy on the floor and crammed her trunk under the seat. Shutting the door, she sank into and seat, only to jump up again as her cat meowed loudly. Jess unlocked the cage door, and let him out to get accustomed to his surroundings.

Kizzy soon found the compartment lacking in excitement, so he leapt onto Jess's lap and soon fell into a deep sleep. _Wow,_ she thought. _We haven't even been here ten minutes and he's fallen asleep already. _

Jess dug around in her pocket, found an elastic, and pulled her hair into a fairly messy bun. Shifting slightly so she was leaning against the wall, Jess took out a magazine, flipped to where she had left off, and started to read.

She had been reading for only a few minutes when the door slid open and three boys walked in, laden down with luggage. They stopped talking abruptly when they noticed someone was already sitting in the compartment. One of the boys puts down his luggage and walked over to Jess, peering at her cautiously. Jess looked up and stared back.

After several seconds in, which nobody did anything, Jess finally asked, "What?"

"Well," the boy said slowly, "it's just...you're sitting in our compartment. Everyone knows this is _our_ compartment." He said this as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Except me." Jess stated. "Look, you're welcome to sit here if you like, but I got here first, therefore I get to sit here." Jess looked at them for a minute. The one who had approached her had black hair which fell elegantly over his grey eyes. His wand was gripped tightly in his right hand, Jess noticed, and he looked like he wouldn't be afraid to use it. His two companions were standing in the doorway, watching apprehensively. Well, one of them was. He had sandy brown hair, kind brown eyes, and a look on his face that suggested a fight would be nothing new. The other one was eying Jess curiously behind glasses. This one looked like he didn't know what a comb was. His black hair was very ruffled looking, yet he looked oddly dignified. How, Jess didn't know.

When no one said anything after about a minute, she turned back to the first boy and said impatiently, "Like I told you, you guys can share compartments with me, or go find your own. I don't see your names on it, so anyone could take it."

The glasses boy piped in. "Actually, our names are in here, underneath the window."

Jess looked, and sure enough, there they were. Six letters: SB, JP, and RL. There was a faint PP, but that was scratched out.

Forgetting to be angry at the guys, she asked, "Who's PP?"

"Oh, that was our friend Peter. But his mom pulled him out, to home school him." These words came from the brown haired boy.

"Dare I ask why?"

"She didn't trust us," said the first boy simply.

There was an awkward silence, in which Jess glanced at her watch. There was still two minutes before the train left. It seemed the guys had made up their mind, though. With a sigh the first boy said "I guess we could sit here," and started to stow his luggage. The others two followed suit. Noticing she was being completely useless, Jess lifted Kizzy from her lap without waking him, put him on the seat next to her and started to help.

"So, what are all your names?" Jess inquired.

"I'm James Potter," said glasses guy, "and this is Remus Lupin," he indicated to the brown haired boy, "and Sirius Black." Sirius winked at Jess as a greeting.

Giving Sirius a look that clearly stated 'What the hell?' Jess said, "I'm Jess Davis, and this is Kizzy"

With an almighty lurch, the train suddenly started to depart. Seeing that all the trunks were put away, Jess settled down onto a seat, put Kizzy back on her lap, and pulled out her magazine. She soon found out reading was not an option, though, as the three guys insisted on asking her every question known to man. They seemed eager to talk to her, (Jess didn't know why, she found herself quite uninteresting) but were trying to keep the conversation casual. Smiling to herself, she put her magazine away and turned her attention towards them.

**Okay, not much of a cliffhanger, but it shall get better! Please tell me what you think, and I'll write another chapter. Thanks!**


	2. The Sorting

**Thank you so much to those people who reviewed! I feel so special. Anyhoozle, in regards to the Sorting Hat's song thing, I'm just gonna say the one at Harry's Sorting is the same one in this chappie, because I don't feel like writing out an entire other one. Hope you enjoy!**

**

* * *

****The Sorting**

Jess listened intently as Sirius told her his story. The guys seemed to warm up to her pretty quickly, and now they were telling each other all about themselves, and so far, Jess found them all very fascinating. James, for example, practiced Quidditch every day during the summer holidays. She had never known anyone who liked Quidditch that much (not that it's a bad thing), and had no idea there were _so_ many different moves you could do on a broomstick. But it was fun to hear about them nevertheless.

Remus, on the other hand, didn't seem to keen to talk about his past. All he said was that both his parents were Healers, and he'd had a pretty rough childhood. Jess didn't ask why, because she was pretty sure that it wasn't something he wanted to bring up.

Now it was Sirius' turn. Apparently, his family was obsessed with the Dark Arts. Except his cousin Andromeda. She was the only one Sirius actually enjoyed talking to. Every one is his family had been sorted into Slytherin, with the exception of Andromeda and himself. "…You should have seen the look on her face when I told her that I got sorted into Gryffindor when I got home! It was hilarious! Looked like she had been force fed a barrel of lemons or something."

"I'm trying very hard to picture that without laughing," James chuckled.

Sirius turned to Jess. "So, what's your life story? Get chased by any midgets with torches and pitchforks in your childhood?"

Jess rolled her eyes. "No, you dork. Very sorry to inform you, but I don't live in a village that chases random people with various pieces of weaponry."

Sirius pretended to look downcast, but Jess ignored him and started to tell her story.

"Well, it all started with my parent's Honeymoon. They had had a little too much wine, and -"

"Jess!" Remus yelled "I don't think we need to hear details of how you were conceived,"

"Right. Well, in that case, it all started when I got my letter of acceptation into Acadamy Magischer Erziehung."

Remus cocked his head sideways. Sirius raised an eyebrow. James just laughed.

"And what the bloody hell does Acadamy Magischer Erziehung mean?" Sirius asked.

"Academy of Magical Education," Jess said. "In German. Our founder dude was German, so he decided to call the school something German."

Everyone stared at Jess. "Well, _I_ didn't name it, and it was the only school available. Now, where was I? Oh yes, I had just received my letter to Hogwarts. My mum was thrilled that I was accepted, so of course we had to go shopping in celebration. I remember she spent 598 dollars that day. We had to stop eating for months."

"I sincerely hope you're exaggerating all of this." Remus said.

"Well, the part about not eating, yes, but my mum really did spend that much money."

"How very sad."

"Isn't it, though? Anyway, after we had gotten all of my stuff, my mum hurled me on a train and I was whisked off to somewhere up North. It was a very dull train ride, though. Just a whole bunch of hills and sheep scampering about."

"Kinda like this one?" Sirius said, as he watched a herd of sheep pass by the window.

"Not at all," Jess said. "See, on the other train, I had no one to talk to, except my cat. But you people have quite interesting pasts."

"I'm very…flattered?" James said, not sure whether to be complimented or insulted.

"No, that's a good thing." Jess said, and continued with her story, "Anyhow, the whole time I was in school up to year four basically involved pointless lessons, sneaking into the kitchens at one am, and blasting holes in walls. Oh, and painting an atrocious owl bright green."

Remus looked shocked. "What?" He half-shouted.

"Hey, that bird was out to get me! Every time I so much as looked at it, it would fly towards me screeching its head off, with its claws out and this crazed look in his eyes. It was downright terrifying."

Remus, James and Sirius burst into a fit of uncontrollable laughter, and Jess even had to giggle at the thought.

"Are you serious?" James asked, after he had caught his breath.

"No, he is," Jess pointed at Sirius. "But yes, the owl did attack me a few times. He was on its master orders, a girl named Penelope, who was out to get me ever since I turned her spaghetti into earthworms. Cliché, I know, but fun all the same."

"So how did you paint it green?" Sirius asked, interested.

"The muggle way – sort of. I conjured up a bottle of spray paint, and blasted that stupid pigeon-owl with lime green paint."

Still laughing, Remus said "Pigeon-owl?"

"Well it looked like a pigeon! Even though it _was_ a barn owl…"

As they continued their merry little journey, it steadily grew dark outside, and started to rain. The four friends at the back of the train eventually ran out of conversation topics, and the only noise coming from their compartment was the deep purring of Kizzy, who had astoundingly slept through the entire trip. When the sky outside became black, lighted only by the half moon, the train was slowly brought to a standstill. There was a great deal of noise as the scarlet steam engine pulled into the station. People searching for items they would bring back to the castle made up the majority of it, but there was also owls hooting and cats meowing.

Jess gently put Kizzy in his cage and started to take her trunk, but Remus stopped her.

"You don't have to worry about your trunk. They'll bring it up to your dormitory later."

"Okay then." Jess put down her trunk and picked up Kizzy's cage. She was halfway out the compartment when Sirius stopped her this time.

"They'll take your cat up as well. Just leave him here, he'll be fine."

"Wait, I can't leave him here! Someone could sneak in and….take him or….turn him orange!" Jess cried.

"Yes, because everyone on this train is just dying to see an orange cat," James commented sarcastically as he headed out the door.

Jess looked worryingly at her cat, and then reluctantly put him down on the seat. "Fine, I'll leave him here. But if anything happens to him, I'm putting you," she pointed at Sirius, "in a pink tutu and dying your hair strawberry blonde."

James laughed. "Oh, I'd love to see that."

"Oh ha ha," Sirius said sarcastically.

"Hey, you've done worse," Remus pointed out.

Sirius rolled his eyes but smiled nevertheless.

Once they had gotten off the train, James led them to an empty carriage, pulled by what seemed to be nothing. Jess assumed it was magic that drove the carriages, and hopped aboard in a cheerful way, thankful to be out of the rain.

After a few minutes, the carriages started to move, and Jess looked excitedly out the small window. The countryside blurred past as the carriages gained speed. The ride didn't take too long, about ten minutes, and Jess gazed up at the castle looming up above her. It had towers that she couldn't see the tops of, and a yellow light glowed from numerous windows.

Finally, the carriage pulled to a stop, and everyone leapt out. Hundreds of students thundered up the steps leading to the front doors, trying to escape the downpour. A severe looking witch stood in the doorway, watching the students who passed her.

As the four new friends hurried up the steps, the witch stopped Jess.

"Are you Jess Davis?" She asked.

Jess nodded, wondering if she had gotten into trouble already.

"You are to be sorted with the other first-years. Wait in the room to the left of the Great Hall, and I will be there shortly. The Sorting will take place in the Hall, so I suggest you smarten yourself up."

Jess' eyes enlarged at the thought of standing in front hundreds of people she didn't know. She turned to the boys, eyes wide with fear, but the witch steered her away.

"Off you go, now."

Remus mouthed 'Good luck' as she was leaving, and she smiled feebly. Pushing her way though the mass of students going into the Great Hall, Jess eventually found a small door next to the colossal ones of the Great Hall. Turning the knob, she stepped cautiously inside.

Jess knew immediately that she was out of place. The first-years, it seemed, were several feet smaller than her. And they were all terrified. One boy was actually shaking, but that might've been from the rain. Glancing around the room, she saw a bench against the wall, and sat down.

The room wasn't terribly large, but big enough to accommodate all of the first-years. It had numerous torches hanging in brackets about halfway between the walls and ceiling, which cast a warm glow around the room. Benches lined the walls, but all of the kids looked too scared to sit on them. No one talked or made any sort of noise.

After what seemed like forty years, the stern looking witch returned. She started to say something, but Jess was too nervous to understand. All she heard was the witch introduce herself as Professor McGonagall.

Suddenly, everyone started to move towards the door they came from, so Jess stood up and did the same. Everybody automatically formed a single file line as the walked out of the room and into the Great Hall.

A sea of black greeted her when Jess stepped into the Hall, and it seemed like every student seated was gazing at her. She realized she must've stuck out a bit, given her height, but she didn't care. Her only thought was to get to the front and get this whole thing over with.

The kids walked slowly, taking in the remarkable floating candles and spectacular ceiling, which was a dark gray with rain clouds. Eventually, they all stopped in front of a battered old hat, sitting on top of a stool. Quite suddenly, a rip near the brim opened, revealing what looked like a mouth. The hat started to sing, and when it finished, McGonagall detached herself from the group of first-years.

She halted in front of the teacher's table, turned to face the students, and started to call out names.

"Kevin Anderson!" rang through the room. A boy with dark brown hair, looking absolutely petrified, made his way to the front. He walked slowly, but eventually sat on the stool and jammed the hat on his head.

There was a very long pause, in which no one moved or spoke. After a minute or two, the Hat opened its 'mouth' again, and yelled "RAVENCLAW!"

Looking relieved to be out of the spotlight, Kevin Anderson slipped the Hat off his head and trotted to the Ravenclaw table.

McGonagall continued to shout out names, and every student she called up seemed terrified beyond belief.

It took about five minutes for 'Kelsey Eventour' to be sorted, but she finally got off the stool and made her way to the Hufflepuff table.

"Jess Davis!"

The butterflies in Jess' stomach were worse than ever as she slowly pushed her way through the crowd and up to the front.

* * *

**Okay. Love it or hate it, I'd really appreciate a review! Thankies!**


	3. Ugghhh, History of Magic

**I'm so sorry for the long update! I was on a skiing trip and didn't have access to a computer for a while. Thank you to all the lovely reviewers. I'm sure anyone who writes stories knows that they really do help you write. Cupcakes to you all! Anyways, enough of my ramblings. On with the story!**

* * *

Jess quietly made her way to the front, sat on the stool, and put the Hat on her head. Immediately a voice surrounded her. 

"Hmmm. Very intelligent, that is clear. But somehow, you don't seem like a Ravenclaw. Perhaps Hufflepuff, for you do have loyalty. But, no, that wouldn't work. Hmmmmmm…."

Jess really didn't care what House she got into, just as long as she was with her new friends.

"I see," the Hat said in her ear, reading her thoughts. "Well, then. We better put you in GRYFFINDOR!" The Hat shouted the last word, and applause suddenly broke out around the room.

Pulling the Hat from her head, Jess slid of the stool and practically skipped to the Gryffindor table. Spotting James, Sirius and Remus, she quickly walked towards them.

"Well done!" James exclaimed, sliding over so Jess could sit down.

She couldn't help but grin. All that mattered right now was that she was with her friends. And seeing how she hadn't had any friends since what seemed like the Dawn of Time, Jess was very cheerful indeed.

The rest of the Sorting past in a blur. Finally, when 'White, Gregory' was sorted into Slytherin, a man with a very long white beard stood up.

"Welcome, and welcome back!" he said, arms stretched out in greeting. "I hope you all had a very enjoyable holiday."

Jess recognized the man instantly. Her mom had told her about him before she left for school. This was Albus Dumbledore, supposedly the most powerful wizard alive.

"Now, before we tuck into our delicious feast, I have a few announcements to make," Dumbledore continued. "Firstly, I am delighted to announce that we have a new potions master, Professor Banning!"

Applause rang through the Hall as Professor Banning stood up. He had short brown hair, and warm brown eyes. He was muscular, yet had a few wrinkles near his eyes. Banning smiled and sat down as the clapping died.

Dumbledore finished the announcements a few minutes later, but Jess didn't really hear him. Actually, she was stuffing her fist in her mouth, trying in vain not to laugh. Sirius had just told her a story about the time when he had dared James to set Professor McGonagall's sleeve on fire. The result was not pretty. Apparently, it took a wholeten minutes for her to realize she was alight, and anothertwo to figure out the culprit. But, due to knowledge of the Marauders' behaviour, it wasn't too difficult. James had been sentenced to a month of detention, and was forced to clean out the boys toilets every week for a month- without magic.

Still chuckling, Jess noticed everyone was clapping. Without the faintest idea what the applause was for, she joined in. Dumbledore sat down, and without further ado, the empty plates sitting on the tables filled with food. Jess was shocked that one table could hold so many dishes. There was chicken, steak, mashed potatoes, rice, buffalo wings, and more.

Jess piled her plate with lots of everything, since she hadn't eaten since breakfast this morning. Every bite was delicious, and Jess amused herself by listening to stories of the infamous Marauders. (And let me tell you, there were a _lot_.)

After the feast was over, Jess dragged herself to the Gryffindor Tower. She barely took in her surroundings before saying goodnight to James, Sirius and Remus. A seventh year prefect with curly blonde hair directed Jess to her dorm room.

Once she had found her bed, Jess crawled into her bed without even bothering to change, and fell asleep within minutes.

* * *

The next morning, Jess woke up earlier than usual. The sun was just climbing over the horizon, casting a pale light over the grounds. Stumbling out of bed, Jess dug some clean clothes out of her trunk, found the bathroom and hopped into the shower. 

When she was done, Jess made her way to the common room. She was startled to see Remus was already there, reading a very heavy looking book.

"Hey you," Jess said, slumping onto the couch next to him.

Remus looked up, slightly surprised, but said, "Hey."

Jess stared out the window for a moment before asking, "Do you always get up this early?"

"Well, usually only on the first day back," he said. "I don't exactly know why, though."

Jess nodded, and they both sat in silence for a minute. A bird fluttered past the window, and the sun was fully out now. Jess stood up and strolled to the window, wanting to get a better view of the grounds.

The grass was still green, and a vast lake was rippling slightly from the wind. Further on was a gigantic forest, birds occasionally flying in and out of the trees.

Suddenly feeling quite hungry, Jess asked Remus if he wanted to go down and get some breakfast.

"Sure. I was waiting for someone to go with, as I don't want to look like a complete loner."

Jess chuckled as she pushed open the portrait, leading them out into the silent corridor. They had just gotten to the end of the hall when someone said, "Hey! Wait up!"

Whirling around, Jess spotted Sirius and James running towards them. Remus gaped at them and said, "I can't believe it."

"Can't believe what?" Sirius asked as they started to walk again.

"It's just, I never thought I'd see the day that Padfoot got up this early. I mean, seven a.m. must be some sort of record."

"Well, in my world, it's still the middle of the night. But James thought it would be amusing to shove some whipped cream up my nose."

Jess laughed. "And that still didn't spoil your appetite?"

"Jess," James said, shaking his head, "the only thing that would stop Padfoot from eating would be a herd of rabid flying goats."

Raising an eyebrow, Jess said, "How does that make any sense?"

"It doesn't. Nothing can stop him from eating," Remus laughed. "And I'm sure if somewhere out there, goats are soaring about with bloodshot eyes and foaming mouths, he'd just devour them as well."

Sirius punched Remus lightly on the shoulder as they entered the Great Hall. The ceiling was sunny, but grey clouds hovered around. After the four had sat down, Professor McGonagall came and gave them their timetables. Jess saw that Monday consisted of History of Magic, double Potions, double Transfiguration, and Herbology.

"Wow," Sirius said. "I don't know how they do it, but Mondays always turn out to be complete crap."

"Are all of these lessons really _that_ bad?" Jess asked.

Everyone turned and stared at her. After a moment of this, Jess got the point, rolled her eyes, and helped herself to some more bacon.

When everyone had finished eating, the four made their way back to Gryffindor Tower to collect their books. Walking towards the History of Magic classroom, Jess looked at her timetable again

"Hey," Jess asked to no one in particular. "What's History of Magic like? We didn't have that subject at our old school."

"Oh, it's wonderful," Sirius said enthusiastically. James and Remus stopped in their tracks and stared at him. Sirius looked at both of them, turned back to Jess and said, "Well, say you didn't get a lot of sleep last night. You could snooze for the whole class and Binns wouldn't even look up."

"Sounds like fun," Jess said.

"Trust me, it's not," James said.

With a groan, Jess hitched up her bag and made her way to the classroom.

* * *

**Great cliffhanger, eh? Sorry for the short chapter, but if it were to be longer, you'd have to wait another forty years. I promise the next one will be longer! Oh, and don't forget to review! Thanks!**


End file.
